


Alarm Cock

by Imyercupcake



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thedas' Most Bangable, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imyercupcake/pseuds/Imyercupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is feeling restless and attempts to wake a napping Inquisitor Harlow in the best way possible. She is always eager to assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Yes you read the title right! This is straight up shameless smut dedicated to Garrett Hawke's favorite body part. Come join me in celebrating him! lol.

“Let me drink from you,” a woman's wanton pleading broke the silence in a dimly lit bedchamber. 

 

The sounds of sex were echoing off the walls, bed sheets were mingled with two sets of clothing on the tiled floor. The usually meticulous room was anything but, with empty wine bottles on the floor, stains on the carpet, half eaten food scattered on a Kirkwall engraved silver tray currently being rummaged by a very curious mabari, Houndour. 

 

The room, Garrett Hawke & Harlow Trevelyan’s. The condition, in shambles. 

 

“Husband, I am yours to fuck however you see fit.” The beautiful dark haired woman spoke again, her soft voice horse from screaming.

 

Wanting to please her new husband, she was undulating her hips against his on the bed underneath Hawke. His tall, scarred, muscular form caged her small frame with his as he ruts his cock against her soaking wet and thoroughly fucked cunt. 

 

"You know what to do _wife,_ ” he growls in her ear before he nips her earlobe. 

 

She reaches a hand down, utters a few words and her hand glows with a very light electricity current and presses two fingers to her throbbing clit while he guides himself back into her enveloping heat. 

 

"Fuck, that's right, you're _my_ little obedient kitten aren't you?" he says, gritting the words out while hilting himself and pauses. 

 

"Who do you belong to?" 

 

 _"--Hawke"_ the answering voice seemed distant even though she was beneath him. Slightly confused he looks down but sees only darkness. “ _Husband._ ” This time the voice seemed to be echoing in his head. 

 

_“I…am…yours.”_

 

Darkness.

 

His surroundings disappear and he is alone. The feeling of a strong magical presence all around him makes his hair stand on end. No room, no wife, he is just floating in nothingness. Hawke tries to move but can’t. Distorted voices can be heard swirling around, but none are familiar. 

 

“Harlow!” His voice booms “Can you hear me?”

 

_“Let me take care of you, my love—”_

 

*****

 

Hawke jolts awake in a minor panic. He looks around as he quickly recovers from his confusing dream, his heart rate and mana levels receding to normalcy while surveying a similar scene before everything went black. A balled up wedding dress, men’s formalwear, bedding, magical staffs and wine bottles strewn about. But it wasn't his mansion in Hightown, or even Kirkwall for that matter. It was a _very_ different bed and a room three times the size he’s ever had.His confusion melts away when he realizes the events that lead to this un-makerly disastrous room. _How could I ever forget I was in Skyhold and married to one of the most attractive woman in Thedas?_ Chuckling to himself, he sees their pair of mabari pups eating the neglected food as sunlight illuminates the Inquisition heraldry opposite of where he lay. He shivers as cool air hits him, making its way over from the wide open balcony doors framing the snowy mountains. 

 

“Andraste’s flaming ass, just a fade dream." 

 

Well, not all of it was a dream, his fade session was indeed speaking truths. He was fully awake and as the panic finally dissipated, it was replaced with desire. He was still incredibly aroused. Feeling motion in his lap, he looks down at a still sleeping and very nude Harlow whose head is in his lap, black hair splayed over his legs and cascading onto the bed. She was laying horizontally which provided a stellar view of her body but seemed to be having a dream of her own. He needed to wake her because the pressure of cheek pressed right up against the tip of his rock hard dick that was only covered with a thin blanket, the only barrier between to two, was torture. 

 

“I’m so wet for you,” Harlow mumbles in her sleep.

 

Cocking an eyebrow, a devious smile spreads across the Champion’s face. He surveys her shapely body starting at the swell of her breasts, her nipples already stiff peaks from the cool mountainous air and presumably from whatever she’s dreaming about. Eyes roaming further down, as he sees her small hand sparking between her shapely legs and unconsciously grinding her hips into the magic she’s creating. _Hard at work as always I see_. He buries a hand in her dark locks and strokes her hair lightly and her sparking hand shifts to grab a handful of his hard cock and squeezes, he sighs and his hips automatically bucking into her magical grip. More mumbling from her but she is still fast asleep. 

 

He tries a gentle approach, and strokes her cheek. “Harlow,” he coos. “Wake up kitten.”

 

“Mmmmm no,” she mumbles.

 

“No, you really should wake up, you have an important matter to tend to,” his voice deep and wanting.

 

He rolls his hips slightly to press his erection against her lips, drops of pre-cum now soaking through the thin fabric sheet. 

 

More inaudible whines from Harlow followed with a muffled, “Too…early…mmm, slumber.”

 

The hand caressing her face was now running down her body as he leans to the side to roughly squeeze her plump ass before running two fingers down the cleft of her ass until he reached her slit, tracing her lips and shallowly dipping in her entrance testing how wet she really is. His breath hitched and bit his lower lip when he feels his fingers and palm coated in her essence. He tries to rouse her once more by slapping her ass and adjusts himself upright against the headboard and a pair of lace panties fall on his head. _So that’s where they went._

 

As he tosses her lace aside, his tactics work as she moans herself awake to a now uncovered erection. He quickly uses his other hand to lightly tease her luscious lips with the glistening crown.

 

“This is your morning wake-up call…up you go Harlow,” his eyes dilated and voice so alluring. He adds, “If you want to snooze some more, you must take care of my magical waking stick.”

 

She snickers and goes to sit up, but Hawke holds her in place, a hand snaking to the back of her head for a firm grip. “Tut, tut my love, you must quell what is waking you.” 

 

“Luckily…” She begins to respond in a breathy voice, now fully awake and aroused, eyes are locked on his gaze until she flicks down to his large twitching mast so close to her face she can feel the heat emanating from him. “I know _just_ the method to silence it.”

 

With his hand firmly tugging at her hair to change positions, she rises up to crawl over his spread legs and settles between them as he quickly guides her back to his awaiting erection. Harlow licks her lips hungrily as he pumps his cock, enticing her more while she lowers her head down to plant sloppy kisses on his velvety sack. As she continues her licks, she suckles him and moans against his balls. She is rewarded with low growls and murmurs of encouragement from him as the grip on her hair tightens. After some proper attention, she was feeling a hunger for something stiff. Harlow gives Hawke a wink before dragging her tongue up from his slicked sac to the thick length that and ending at his reddened crown, dipping her tongue in his slit lapping at the beaded pre-cum like a kitten with milk. At this point, Hawke was panting heavily and moaning so consistently that he had to use all of his restraint not to throw himself on top of her and just fuck her into another stupor. 

 

“ _Fuck_ , you are so dirty…that’s it, get it all sloppy and wet before you swallow me whole.”  

 

His words are fuel to her deliriousness and they’ve only just begun their little game. With silent confirmation in her eyes, she wraps her lips around the engorged tip and pushes forward while her tongue slides back down the underside of his hot member. Hawke’s eyes flutter briefly and curses softly as he hits his head against the ornate headboard relishing in the warm and wet feeling before refocusing his blurry eyesight on his dick disappearing into Harlow’s very talented mouth. Eager to please her new husband, she redoubles her effort and bobs her head in time with her massaging his balls, taking more of his cock on each down stroke of her other hand. She just can’t get enough of being filled with his throbbing dick, cutting off her air each time she went deeper, vocalizing her enjoyment with wanton moaning and loud slurping noises over and over until her swollen lips finally reached the base of his length. His husky moans becoming louder and the display of her servicing him finally crumbled his resolve as instinct took over. He thrust his hips up ramming himself further until she gagged. Wanting to prolong to the feeling, he held her down even as she tried to buck up for air, waiting until her cheeks flushed red and tears streamed down her face.

 

“Yes kitten, that’s right…you love taking a mouthful of _my huge_ cock don’t you?”

 

“Mmmphh,” her eyes close as she remembers to breathe through her nose like he taught her, responding the best she could without choking further with him down her constricting throat. 

 

Now with two hands fisted in her long hair, he pulls her head back and his saliva drenched cock pops out of her mouth and hits the side of her face with a soft thud as she gasps for air. Loving the high he’s given her, she smiles wickedly because she knows what’s coming next. He has the look of a man possessed with desire with eyes only for her

 

“Take a few more deep breaths, you’re going to need them love.” His voice barely above a growl. His dark hair framing his face with rebellious pieces hanging forward, his sexy voice doing wonders to her, making the wetness that was already coating the inside of her thighs, to now drip on the bed. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Hawke as he comments on how he will put that wet pussy to good use in a moment. 

 

“Keep your eyes on me.”

 

She obeyed and lowers her stance by leaning back on her legs in a crouching position for a better view of his handsome bearded face and mewls, “Please fuck my face some more with that huge cock of yours _Serah._ ”

 

Hawke leans forward, “Oh I intend to.” He cages her face with his large hands and licks her bottom lip causing her breath to hitch. He uses the opportunity to seal his mouth to hers in a bruisingly hard kiss, tilting her head to for deeper access and stealing more of her breath. Finally breaking away after her passionate moans in his mouth drives him absolutely mad with want, “So obedient…So mine.” 

 

He guides her head down once more and she begins sucking his cock in earnest. She’s relentlessly bobbing her head on him, creating the most perfect suction that causes his toes to curl and his balls to tingle. Harlow’s hunger for him is like a constant inferno that can never - _could_ never - be extinguished, and if this was the last task she could ever do in life, she would gladly accept.She craved the divine taste of him and wanted to coax his cum out so she could show him what a good kitten she really was. 

 

Hawke was now grunting and gripping her hair to the point of pain. He knew he would explode in her mouth at any second, but that is not where he wanted to end it, so he pulls her mouth off him once more to her protest but grabs her arm and quickly pulls her onto his lap. 

 

“I want to cum inside of you Harlow…and you will take _all_ of my seed, do you hear me?” His hand now on the back of her neck as he gives his demands into her ear. 

 

“Yes please…mark me, I am yours and only yours! I want to feel your hot cum drip out of me knowing that I am yours to claim over and ov—Ahhh! _YES._ ” Harlow cries out as he impales her down on his cock, feeling herself stretch to accommodate him. The sensation was so overwhelming she almost came, and she threw her head back in a silent scream as he lifted her and slammed her back down again. 

 

“Grind on my cock Harlow, you know how much I fucking love that. Let me fuck you so hard that you need a potion and then fuck you again right after.” He was animalistic, all restraint gone and he had one goal in mind, for them both to cum so hard they shake the veil together. He also wanted to send a message to all of the people in Skyhold that she was his. He puts an iron grip on one side of her hip and the other hand pinching and pulling at her nipple, making it bright red while taking the other in his mouth and biting down hard while pulling back. She can’t contain her screams as she rolls her hips faster and faster angling herself so the tip of him hits her sweet spot repeatedly. She’s going to cum and cum hard as her walls start squeezing down on him. 

 

As if reading her desperate thoughts to orgasm he puts both hands on her hips and bounces her on him until reaches his peak with a loud guttural roar ripping from his throat as he slams her down one final time. He holds her hilted and spills inside of her. 

 

“Cum on my cock love,” he commands. 

 

Harlow, already there, her pussy pulsing while her body convulsed, milking him dry and her head falls on the crook oh his neck, her loud screams coming in waves with her powerful orgasm. 

 

After they come down from their high, the both of them remained motionless, save for their chests heaving trying to catch their breath. Once regained he tilts her head up and captures her mouth in a more tender and deep kiss. They kiss for a while until he softens and helps her lifts her off of him, legs too weak to move on her own.

 

Harlow was the first to speak. “You ought to wake me up like that more often,” she gives another playful wink at him.

 

“Careful what you wish for,” he quips. “I would never tire of putting my cock in your mouth.”

 

She giggles at his obvious admission and surveys the room. “What in the void happened after the wedding?” 

 

“Well I’m assuming we partied and fucked all night, given the condition of the room, my dear.” 

He gets up and walks over to the door. 

“There’s a note here.” 

He pauses to read “Looks like you’re needed in the war room for a brief meeting…don’t they realize we just got married? Fuck their meeting.”

 

“I am still the Inquisitor,” she responds, “I’ll go see what they want and after that, they can kindly fuck right off.”

 

“I’ll fuck you right off.” Looking as serious as he could be in the nude.

 

“Good one, they’ll put that response in the history books.” She rolls her eyes and laughs.

 

She goes to her drawer for some smalls and Hawke stops her. “No…you will wear no smalls or breast band, or...that.” He points at her traditional leggings and jacket. He picks out a simple dress for her. “You will wear this so they can see what I have done running down your beautiful legs,” he remarks, his voice predatory. “You will come back and I will take you in the tub.”

 

Harlow’s face becomes flushed and a small moan escapes her lips. “Promise?”

 

Hawke grabs Harlow’s waist spinning her around and pins her to the wall near her armoire. Before she could react, he slides a hand down between her legs cupping her bare mound and sliding two fingers inside of her still filled heat. Staring into her eyes, he smirks as removes his seed coated fingers mingled with her essence and puts them against her lips.

 

“Taste.”

 

Without another word, she wraps her lips around his fingers and didn’t let up until they were clean.

 

Hawke nods in approval and strides over to the extra-large tub to heat it up with an incantation. “I’ll be waiting…wife.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Hawke's dick appreciation fic, so I hope you enjoyed reading about it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos always bring me joy! Also if you're compelled to screech at me some more, find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sotocakes)
> 
> Thank you draco-illius-noctis my lovely beautiful friend for her beta-skills <3


End file.
